


HOLIDAY ON ICE

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	HOLIDAY ON ICE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**HOLIDAY ON ICE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

  


****

**Starsky stepped onto the ice. He lost  
his balance immediately and landed on his butt.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Yeah, all beginnings are difficult.”  
Hutch chuckled from behind, skating past him easily.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**Cursing, Starsky scrambled up.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“And now the Double Rittberger!”  
Hutch shouted.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**He made an awkward turn in the air –  
and crashed onto the ice.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Hutch!” Starsky skidded  
to his partner’s side. “Are you okay?”**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Don’t ask!” Hutch  
groaned.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Maybe you should try ice hockey,”  
Starsky said.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**Hutch even groaned louder. “I’m  
done with this holiday on ice!”**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“As long as you aren’t done  
with me….” Starsky looked at Hutch.**

 ****

  


  


  


  


****

**“Never ever,” Hutch answered.**

 ****

  


  


  


****

****

  


****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


 

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
